More than Brotherly Love
by X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3
Summary: [Hikaru x Kaoru] when Hikaru finds Kaoru is in love with him he and Kaoru play a new punishment game that Kaoru and Hikaru will both grow to like. I suck at summaries but its good please read.
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga: Ouran high school host club

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor OHSHC I wish I did though.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction I hope you like

=-=In the club after school=-=

''Kaoru!'' Hikaru yelled chasing his brother around the club.''I'm gonna catch you!'' He giggled chasing after his brother. He suddenly tripped tackling his brother to the ground.

''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru looked down at his brothers head that was lying on his chest. ''Are you ok'' His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

''Y-yea fine...More importantly are you ok?'' Hikaru got on his hands and knees but pinned Kaoru's arms to the floor.

''y-yea..im g-good.'' Kaoru's cheeks turned a bright pink. ''w-what are you doing''

''Sorry Kaoru thought you would be ok with being pinned to the floor since your ok with me pinning you to a bed'' Hikaru smiled at Kaoru his cheeks a light pink

''H-Hikaru we cant now though'' His cheeks where now red as a cherry. 'Gosh he's so cute when he blushes! He makes me just want to...' Hikaru leaned down and kissed his brother.

''Eeeeeeeeeee'' The fan girls squealed ''There so cute!''

Hikaru and Kaoru pay no attention to the girls as they where in there own little world. 'What is he doing. Please stop Hikaru you cant know' Kaoru thought. Hikaru forced his tongue past Kaoru's lips and explored his brothers mouth. ' Mmmm his mouth tastes like strawberry cake' Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru struggled to get free of Hikaru's grasp. Hikaru pulled away from the kiss to breathe again. ''W-why did you do that'' Hikaru's cheeks were practically glowing red. Hikaru licked his lips and winked at Kaoru.

''because strawberry cake is irresistible.'' Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulder.

''No silly...w-why did you stop? Why didn't you do it again? And more important...why aren't you right now?'' Hikaru's cheeks turned a bright red.

''Because you have to savor what little sweets you have.'' He let go of kaoru's other arm and placed his hands on the floor on both sides of Kaoru's Head. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled him close so there lips where an inch apart.

''I'm a everlasting sweet...So why don't you go ahead and have some more'' He pulled Hikaru down and their lips connected once again.

=-=To Be Continued=-=

A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon also I take suggestions tell me the rating you want. also I don't know many anime or manga.

Bye XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks all of you for reading this I really hope you like it.

=-= Back to the Club=-=

The fan girls squealed at the two kissing. ''SO CUTE'' a girl screamed. The girls all had hearts in their eyes as the watched the two brothers make out in front of them.

Hikaru slid his tongue between his brothers lips to taste that sweet strawberry cake again. Kaoru brought Hikaru closer forcing his brother to fall on top of himself. Hikaru pulled away from the kiss only for Kaoru to whimper. Hikaru smiled and went down to Kaoru's neck and gave it butterfly kisses.

''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru moan'' Hikaru kissed Kaoru and nibbled on his lip Begging for entrance. Kaoru rejected as he surprisingly wanted Hikaru to stop. Hikaru Smiled then bit harder on kaoru's lip. Kaoru moaned in pain and Hikaru shot inside of Kaoru's Mouth. Hikaru explored every bit of his brothers mouth. Kaoru couldn't stop his brother so he just decided to let him continue.'Mmmm So tasty' Hikaru thought 'He's so delectable'

Kaoru could hardly breathe now ''S-Stop H-Hikaru'' He moaned. Hikaru felt as something under him brushed against his leg but he paid no attention to it. Hikaru did as he was told and Kaoru took a deep breath. Hikaru kissed his brother on the cheek then sat by his side. Hikaru smiled at his brother his cheeks where red as a cherry and his eyes shut tight.

''AWWWWWWWWWWWW'' A girl screamed at the cuteness of the two.''Wait a second'' A girl yelled out '' Kaoru has a'' She giggled ''A BONER'' The girls started to blush and squeal their tiny hearts out. The rest of the host hearing the squeals made their way to the crowded girls and began to walk to the middle.

Hikaru sat shocked looking straight in front of him he just sat there unable to move. Kaoru blushed big and covered his crotch he looked around for any spot for him to run away from the crowded girls. ''I'm sorry my beautiful princesses but the host club is done for the day. So if its not to much trouble we must ask you to leave so we can plan for tomorrow.'' Tamaki said as he appeared in the middle of the crowd with the twins.

''Awwwwwwww'' The girls said sad and they left the club

''What happened Kao-Chan'' Hunny said walking up to him

''N-NOTHING I GOT TO GO BYE'' He ran out of the room still covering his crotch. Tears streaked down his face. He was so embarrassed he just wanted to run till he was unable to run any longer. 'I have to get away now. Gosh Hikaru why did you have to kiss me in the first place now I'm going to be a laughing stock. I can see it now a picture of me on the front page and the title: Kaoru got a boner from his brother!' He kept running tears filling his eyes

''Hika-Chan what happened...'' Hunny. Hikaru didn't answer so Hunny poked him. ''Hika-Chan what happened please tell us'' Hikaru snapped back to reality.

''Umm...I don't know really...I mean I know but...I don't knowhow it happened.'' Hikaru scratched the back of his head ''I...I...I gave my brother a b-boner.'' Tamaki's Jaw dropped and he fell backward to the floor in shock.

=-=To Be continued=-=

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked this one. Sorry bought the short chapters I just like suspense :3. O also only Tamaki because he is the only one besides Hikaru that didn't know Kaoru liked Hikaru. Next chapter up soon by my Hikaru x Kaoru lovers.

XOXOXO

~ x3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank for reading everyone I appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter I'm gonna try to make it longer than the others if I can.

=-=Lets see what Kaoru is doing :P=-=

Kaoru was running threw the halls jiggling each door nob to get into a closet or a classroom. So far he had no luck it was after school so most of the rooms where locked. He suddenly heard someone yelling ''Kaoru!'' He recognized the voice as his brothers and continued to run looking for more rooms. He jiggled another door nob and the room opened he ran in. He spotted a few boxes and decided to hide behind them I a small corner. He silenced his breathing as he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and pounding on doors. ''Kaoru please come out I have to talk to you.''

Kaoru silenced his breathing as he heard the door nob jiggle and his brother walked in. ''Kaoru are you in here'' He walked in the closet and used his phone as a light source. ''Kaoru please I...I just need to talk to you'' Hikaru started to sob...He felt so lonely...so sad...so...weak. ''p-please Kaoru if your in here just come out. I...I'm sorry bought what I did I never meant for that to happen'' He quickly turned to the door as he heard footsteps coming that way. He quickly closed the door and leaned against it. Hikaru put his ear to the door to listen.

''Where did Hika-Chan go?'' Honey said holding his Usa-Chan close.

''Knowing him he most likely found Kaoru already when he is looking for Kaoru he runs like there is no tomorrow'' Haruhi said as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked at honey as his was hugging her.

''I hope they are ok'' Mori picked up Honey and carried him as they started to walk away again.

Hikaru sighed in relief he didn't want the club following him so he could talk to Kaoru alone. Hikaru pulled his legs to his chest he listened as the footsteps got quieter till there was absolute silence. Hikaru wiped away his tears and stood then grabbed the handle to the door. He heard faint sobs coming from the boxes. He opened the door '' Look Kaoru I know your in here but sine you don't want to talk then I'm going to go home...A-alone''

Hikaru suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He turned to face his brother and hugged him. Kaoru dug his face into Hikaru's chest soaking it with his tears. '' I'm sorry Hikaru I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that I sorry please just don't leave me.'' He broke down in a fit of sobs as his brother stroked his hair.

''Shhh...Kaoru don't cry I don't like it when you cry'' He grabbed Kaoru and walked them both back in the closet and shut the door so they where alone. Hikaru grabbed his brothers chin and made his brother look at him. Hikaru wiped Kaoru's tears away. '' Id rather you not cry because of what happened you shouldn't cry because our embarrassed. That's not a good enough reason for the one I love to cry.''

''H-Hikaru you know the club is closed you don't have to go with the act anymore'' he turned so he wasn't facing his brother and crossed his arms. He felt as another till ran down his face.

''but this isn't an act'' Hikaru hugged his brother from behind. '' I truly love you.'' he smiled at his younger brother.

''Stop I know that you only love me cause I'm your brother .. So just stop.'' Hikaru looked at his younger brother with s hurt look on his face. 'How dare he think that I'm not being truthful with him.' He thought.

''I will prove it to you'' he spun his brother around and pushed him so he fell to the floor. Hikaru took of his jacket and got on his hands and knees over Kaoru. Hikaru kissed his brother as he did so he forced Kaoru's jacket off of him. ''Sto-'' Kaoru suddenly moaned as his brothers tongue slid over his lips. Hikaru smiled and slid his tongue once again able to taste his sweet strawberry cake. Hikaru's hand slid down to Kaoru's chest and he started to unbutton his brothers shirt.

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath. He undid the last button and Kaoru blushed but turned his head so Hikaru wouldn't see. Hikaru took this opportunity and lunged for his brothers neck. He placed small butterfly kisses on kaoru's neck. ''S-Stop p-please Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned he was somewhat pleased with what was happening but at the same time didn't like what he was doing. Hikaru sighed and stopped kissing his brothers neck.

''What'' He said he said in a tone that sounded like anger.

''W-We cant Hikaru'' He looked sad at his brother.

''And why is that'' Hikaru crossed his arms

''B-because we are at school in a closet an-'' He was interrupted by Hikaru.

''Fine looks like we are playing punishment games at home then.'' He got off his brother and put his blazer back on. Kaoru buttoned his shirt back up and put his jacket back on. They walked out and headed downstairs. They spotted the limo and got in Hikaru sat on the left and Kaoru sat on the right. The whole time on their way home Hikaru was silent and just stared out the window with a depressed look on his face.

=-= To be continued =-=

A/N: Thanks for reading guys I hoped you liked this chapter I worked hard on it and its longer. Next chapter up soon and don't forget I take requests. Also next chapter will have the twincest action ;D

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. TWINCEST YAY I hope you all like it ;)

=-= The Hitachiin house=-=

Kaoru walked up to the bedroom and slowly entered. It was so dark in the room he could hardly see a thing. Kaoru walked forward slow trying not to trip over anything when he was completely in the room the door closed. *click* Hikaru locked the door so nobody would come in and walked slowly to Kaoru and hugged his waste. ''Time to play our little game'' Hikaru said in a seductive tone. He pinned Kaoru to the bed and leaned close to Kaoru so they were a inch apart. ''hope your ready'' He smiled then closed the gap between their lips.

Hikaru got out some cuffs and put them on Kaoru and the posts on the bed. Kaoru gasped as the cold cuffs touched his wrists. Hikaru started to kiss Kaoru's neck. He soon found the sensitive spot on his brothers neck and bit down on it causing his brother to cry out ''S-stop t-that hurts''. Hikaru sucked on his brothers neck causing Kaoru to gasp and moan at the pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut as much as he could. Hikaru bit down on the sensitive spot again causing Kaoru to moan in pain.

''T-that hurts Hikaru'' He pouted.

''good its supposed to'' Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin as Kaoru opened his eyes. ''This is a punishment game after all'' Hikaru smiled at his brother. He leaned in and locked Kaoru in a passionate and fiery kiss. Kaoru parted his lips knowing what Hikaru wanted next. They messaged each others tongues wile they kissed. As they did so Hikaru tour Kaoru's jacket of his body and started to unbutton his shirt.

''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned. Hikaru went down lower to Kaoru's chest and started to suck on his nipple wile playing with the other using his thumb. Kaoru's face turned a bright red. Hikaru stopped sucking on his brothers nipple and took of his jacket and shirt revealing his chest. He went down to Kaoru's pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Hikaru then pulled of his own pants and started to suck on his brothers slightly erected cock. ''Ahh...'' Kaoru moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Hikaru swirled his tongue around the head. ''ngg...haa...ahh...'' Kaoru was unable to stop moaning. Hikaru then very slowly started to bob his head up and down.

Kaoru moaned ''F-faster'' Hikaru did as he was told and went slightly faster. ''P-please I beg you go faster way faster'' Hikaru did as asked and bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could tightening his lips around his brothers cock. ''Ahh...Hikaru I-I'm gonna c-'' Hikaru stopped sucking on his brothers now fully erected cock.

''No not yet you aren't.'' Hikaru put 3 fingers to Kaoru's lips. ''Suck''

''Why'' Kaoru looked at Hikaru a bit confused. He had never done anything like this before. he didn't know what to do.

''to make it less painful'' he said. Kaoru nodded and sucked on the three fingers. When Hikaru thought it was ok pulled his fingers out. He spread Kaoru's legs and Kaoru suddenly noticed what was going on. Hikaru slid on of his fingers in and Kaoru just gasped. ''H-Hika...''. Hikaru put in a second and then a third he moved his fingers in and out of Kaoru.

''S-Stop it hurts...Please.'' Kaoru started to cry at the pain he felt. Hikaru stopped his movement so that Kaoru could adjust to his fingers. Hikaru started to move his fingers in and out again. Soon Hikaru completely withdrew his fingers only for Kaoru to protest with a whimper. Hikaru aligned himself so he was right in front of kaoru's entrance. he quickly thrusted in and Kaoru cried out as loud as he could in pain/pleasure.

Hikaru stopped moving so Kaoru could adjusts in a less painful way. ''Move.'' Kaoru said agitated.

''If I do it will hurt you a l-'' He was cut of by Kaoru yelling at him.

''Good Make it hurt after all you did say yourself this was a punishment game.'' Hikaru sighed and started to thrust into Kaoru slowly. Tears started to fill Kaoru's eyes as he felt the terrible pain. Hikaru noticed this and then as hard as he could he thrusted in hitting his sweet spot.

''OH GOD YES!'' he screamed as he was over whelmed with pleasure. ''Do that again'' Hikaru started to thrust into Kaoru Harder and faster as he listened to Kaoru moan uncontrollably. Kaoru screamed out in pleasure as he cam all over their chests unable to keep it in. Hikaru thrusted in a few more times till he screamed releasing his seed into Kaoru.

Hikaru collapsed to the side of Kaoru he was panting and was also really sweaty. He released Kaoru from the cuffs that held him their and smiled.

''I love you Kaoru...Your the only one I've ever loved''

''I love you to'' Kaoru smiled as Hikaru snuggled him close and pulled a blanket over their shivering bodies. Soon Kaoru fell into a peaceful sleep. Hikaru stroked Kaoru's hair and kissed his forehead.

''Sleep well my love'' Hikaru fell asleep

=-=The End=-=

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked it :P. Please request some stuff I should right next and also the rating bye bye

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


End file.
